


Leap Of Faith

by chicka024, vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, F/M, Fanart, OQ Happy Ending Week, OQHappyEndingWeek, oq fanart, outlawqueen fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicka024/pseuds/chicka024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: A collection of drabbles and manips for OQ Happy Ending Week. #outlawqueen Day 1 (Monday) Bandit OutlawQueen





	Leap Of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> AN: We did a little something different with this prompt, combining fanart with fanfiction. Lisa rocked on the wonderful fanart manipulations and together we wrote out drabbles to go with the images. Some awesome people by the names of Tawny (@mylifeinaword) and Grace (@teresaSortiz) helped edit these unique collaborations and we hope you all enjoy them.

[](http://s1067.photobucket.com/user/Shelby_Carter/media/banditoq_zps9ldbrxgb.jpg.html)

 

_What on earth were you thinking, Regina?_ The Bandit scolds herself as she runs further away from the church, continuing her escape from Queen Snow. That's what she should be focused on not handsome thieves who clearly didn't mean her when they spoke of _a woman whose eyes he was born to gaze into._ He’s marrying someone else, stands at the altar with her now reciting vows as Regina runs from the humiliation. She'd been foolishly blinded by his handsome smile, smooth accent, and deep blue eyes. She picks up the pace, shakes the thoughts from her head. She doesn't need a man. Nor anyone. She should have heeded the warning her nightmare served the night before. She could still so vividly remember that strange boy who shared her father’s name and his silly quest. She’d almost died trying to save the boy and missed her chance to interfere with Robin’s wedding. Robin had shown up in the end and knelt beside her bleeding body. She could still hear his voice and feel his hand over her heart as he whispered a promise into her ear that she would not die alone. It had felt so real. A shiver shoots down her spine at the thought of it as her bruised heart carries her through the forest. Then she hears it - him shouting her name. She knows that her mind is playing tricks on her but she stops and turns around anyway. She's hit with the sight of him running after her and seconds later he's at her side, out of breath. Doubt and questions flood her mind, but before she can process anything he’s kissing her and holding her as if his life depends on it. She must still be dreaming, a wonderful dream now or fantasy or hallucination. She’s probably just dehydrated and her imagination has taken over. She's left completely and utterly breathless when they pull apart and his hands settle on her waist as he rests his head against hers. He must be crazy, and she tells him so, that he's lost his mind to be standing here with her when he should be with his wife. But Robin holds a smile on his lips that causes her heart to flip in her chest as he tells her the wedding had been a sham, a measly business transaction he wants no part in. He's right where he’s meant to be with the woman whose mysterious brown eyes he’s certain he was born to gaze into forever. Regina gulps and she shakes her head. She doesn't even know this man, this self-proclaimed thief. Even so, her heart pounds furiously in her chest with every moment she leans into his touch. The magic bean she'd stolen earlier from a drunken pirate pokes her ribs in her coat pocket. She looks up into Robin’s smiling face and chews anxiously on her bottom lip as he asks, “Ready for a new adventure?” It's like music to her ears and she finds herself unable to say no. She smiles her answer, holds up the bean from her pocket and Robin smirks his approval. She tosses it and watches as a spiral vortex forms, rumbles and roars beneath the ground. Her heart races but Robin urges her to take a leap of faith with that soft smile on his lips that makes her weak in the knees. Her fears wash away as they intertwine their fingers and jump through the portal together, leaving their troubled world behind.

 


End file.
